


Body

by Fullsun_Sunflower



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Betrayal, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsun_Sunflower/pseuds/Fullsun_Sunflower
Summary: Taekwoon was a virtuian, and had spent most of his early years in the inner city. One day though, on the mere advice of a friend, he ventures out into the outer city, the slums of the illbreds, but little does he know that the handsome stranger that he meets under the dark lights of a club is out for more then just his innocence.





	Body

Taekwoon walked towards the club, his shoulders hunched and his steps small. Taekwoon was usually very shy in any given situation, but he was just plainly uncomfortable here, his height and lightly colored hair making him stick out like a sore thumb in the horde of illbreds that usually occupy streets like this one, the neon lights of other trashy lowlife places blinking on and off wildly, making it harder to focus on the gritty sidewalk in front of him. They didn’t have any faux flora here either, it was all natural. Which meant by default; it was all dead. Taekwoon’s long fingers traced over the peeling bark of a bare tree, his thin white gloves muffling the feeling of it, but the skin of the tree was still incredibly new and fascinating to him. Despite the thing being dead and ashen from the radiation, it was still natural, and he wasn’t used to the feeling of tree bark that wasn’t as smooth as glass.

Taekwoon was drawn out of his own little world by the catcalls from passing illbred women, reminding him of where he was and why he was here.

“Ooooo! Lookie here~ A virtuian has decided to drop by! The girls in your pretty glass city not treating you nice enough?”

“We can treat you nice, give you a grand old time~”

“Look at that face, damn! Now I see why they shelter you, the people here are going to be all over you boy!”

Taekwoon pulled his jacket tighter around himself and kept walking towards the club, resolute in his objective he had set for himself. What he was going to do tonight was bad- really, really bad, by virtuian standards at least. He was supposed to be kept unsoiled but- after Wonshik had told him just how amazing it was to be familiar with an illbred, he wanted to try it. Wonshik had assured him that it was something that every virtuian did at least once, and despite Taekwoon being appalled at first, he had grown intrigued by the idea.

He entered the club, and did something he had never done before.

He took his gloves off. In public. In the presence of others. In the presence of damn illbreds at that. Taekwoon hadn’t seen his own hands in a long while, and it was so odd that this was the first time he had seen them since he was about twelve. His long fingers and palms looked nearly alien to him under the pulsating lights of the club, the veins within them illuminated with appeallei. Taekwoon had never understood how the chemical worked, just that when two virtuians familiarize, the chemical is equally exchanged, like a perfect balance. This is why illbreds and virtuians should never familiarize, as illbreds only take. He doesn’t know what happens when they take too much appeallei, just that it isn’t good. It isn’t good at all.

But he’ll only familiarize once. None more. That shouldn’t release that much, right?

Right. Right that’s what Wonshik told him.

Taekwoon was brought back to reality by another illbred boy approaching him. This one was… odd, Taekwoon observed. He was tall, taller then he had ever seen an illbred be, a bit taller than him, even. He was definitely an illbred though, as proven by his lack of gloves and the color of his hair, which was a deep black. His eyes seemed to carry the same deep dark color. He felt the man’s eyes looking him up and down, like an animal eyeing its prey.

“Well. Hello pretty boy, want to go sit down and have a drink?” the man asked, his voice deep and husky, Taekwoon not seeming to want to say no.

He was too shy to speak outright to this stranger yet, so he simply nodded his head as a confirmation. He had nothing, yet everything to lose. They sat down at one of the many overstuffed plush couches at the sides of the club. They seemed to be the only ones not interlocking lips or just outright familiarizing right there. Taekwoon was very uncomfortable, this was apparent, again, he stuck out here in every wrong sense of the word. While everyone else's clothes were old and well worn, fabrics mixed and all manners of colors upon them, Taekwoons clothes were a simple white button up, buttoned all the way up to his throat unlike most others wearing buttoned shirts here, with pants to match, the same dull white color. His posture was rigid as he sat, not exactly sure of what to say or do.

“So…” the man started, turning to face Taekwoon with a coy smile, revealing dimples dug deep into his cheeks, “... it's not often you see a virtuian around a place like this… what brings you around here, pretty boy?”

“I-I…” Taekwoon stuttered, just the gaze alone that the other was giving him already making him quite discombobulated, deciding to just be as blunt as he was taught to be, “I have come here to familiarize.”

The man quirked an eyebrow, but laughed.

“Well damn, you’re forward.” he said, leaning back into the couch, “My name’s Hongbin by the way, what’s yours?”

“Taekwoon.” Taekwoon answered simply, brushing a few silver strands of hair out of his eyes, trying to look at anything other than Hongbin, as the other’s big-eyed gaze was admittedly flustering, “I’m… I’m sorry if my bluntness was off-putting to you.”

Hongbin shook his head with that same charming dimpled smile, an endearing laugh escaping the illbred’s lips.

“Nah, I’m used to it really-” he started, but then seemed to hesitate to correct himself, “I think it’s a cute trait to have.”

Taekwoon didn’t mind the falter in the illbred’s words, quick to willingly slip under the beautiful boy’s spell and ignore anything else besides Hongbin’s marble-carved face and perfectly chiseled body. Right now he had a shot at enticing this beautiful illbred, and he wouldn’t let that shot go- well, even if he had no idea what he was doing. Taekwoon could feel his cheeks burning as he scooted a bit closer to hongbin, his pale skin bathed in the neon lights of the club, he must have looked like a spirit.

“I… well… since you said you didn’t mind my bluntness… I just… just want to say… you are incredibly attractive, Hongbin, and I wish to familiarize with you.”

Hongbin laughed again, but harder this time, bouncing in his plushy seat on the couch as he leaned back, almond eyes squeezed shut and full smile on display as he did so.

“You really are the bluntest guy I think I’ve ever met. You’re really alright Taekwoon.” he said as he came down from his laughter induced high, resuming his more brazenly enticing sitting position from earlier, “and sure, familiarizing is fine with me, you look like you’d be someone I could teach up…” he said, biting his lip as he looked Taekwoon up and down, his eyes seeming to linger on the other’s hands for a bit, but Taekwoon still never minded, his mind in a different place now that he knew he had gotten the illbred to agree to familiarize with him. Wonshik had told him that most illbreds were average-looking at best- oh how he can’t wait to tell him about hongbin tomorrow…

Taekwoon was soon back to reality by Hongbin poking the other in the shoulder, Taekwoon barely being able to hear what the other said over the blasting bass from the song that was currently playing.

“Taekwoon? Taekwoon do you want to go somewhere a little more- uh- private, and quiet, then this?”

Taekwoon immediately nodded enthusiastically, despite his expression itself barely changing at all. Hongbin softly laughed again, but then got up, reaching for Taekwoon’s hand to help him up from the far too soft couch as well. Taekwoon though, on impulse, immediately batting the other’s hand away. He pulled his gloves out of where he had put them in his pocket, and quickly slipped them back on over his fingers. Hongbin looked at him with a slightly confused, as it seemed to him, expression, but then lead taekwoon out of the club anyways.  
“I’m very sorry about that- so very sorry-” Taekwoon apologized as soon as they were out of the club, running to catch up with Hongbin, who was walking surprisingly fast, but now even more beautiful then he had been in the dark club, now that Taekwoon could see him clearer.

Hongbin then stopped, turning around and waiting for Taekwoon to reach him, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity.

“Why are you sorry? It’s fine. You’re a virtuian.” Hongbin said to Taekwoon, the two now falling into the same rhythm as they walked, “should’a known not to try and hold your bare hand like that.”

“I mean, you can hold my hand now… and you can touch bare hands all you want in due time.”

Hongbin looked at Taekwoon with an excited smile, intertwining their hands together as they walked down the cracked cement sidewalk, Taekwoon scrunching his face up when a sudden gust of ice wind hit his face. It was cold. This place was cold. Taekwoon never really liked the cold. He especially hated snow. He didn’t know why everyone thought it was so beautiful… it was all just tiny freezing crystals that were so cold they nearly felt as if they were burning your skin at the touch.

But- now was not the time to brood over snow.

Hongbin had now led Taekwoon to the front of a large decaying building, well- that wasn’t saying much since all of the buildings surrounding it, and the buildings surrounding those in return, were all large and decaying.

“Is this where you live?” Taekwoon curiously asked, his fingers tracing across the crumbling brick that made up the building’s walls, sharp eyes darting around as he took in all of the scenery around him.

“Yeah, it’s not that pretty, sorry about that.” Hongbin says with a slightly embarrassed smile, a hand awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh- it’s completely fine. I don’t really think that I mind.” Taekwoon said, turning back to Hongbin with the first smile he had let himself show that entire night.

Hongbin stopped dead for a second, as if he had been stopped dead in his movements by something, but quickly recovered, the smile returning to his face.

“Damn! You look so hot when you smile-” He complimented Taekwoon, causing the virtuian to heavily blush, but was led into the building by Hongbin before he could do anything more.

They soon found themselves standing in a small room of the dark building, but a surprisingly well-kept one at that. Taekwoon took in his surroundings, the furniture without a single speck of dust upon it, the clean window that overlooked the street below, and the well-made bed. It wasn’t a fancy or crowded room, by all means, but it was… pristine. Almost too pristine.

Taekwoon didn’t mind it though, his eyes wandering back over to Hongbin, and in turn widening in shock as he saw the other stripping off his shirt already.

“Is… is that how we go about this?” Taekwoon asked, looking back down at his own shirt, his hands nervously fidgeting with it.

In all honesty, he was starting to have second thoughts about this. This was actually dangerous, after all. There was the minute chance that he could actually die if he went through with this-

Taekwoon was snapped out of his thoughts by Hongbin approaching him and gently lifting the virtuian’s chin up so their eyes met.

“Hey, are you having second thoughts?” Hongbin asked, his deep brown eyes holding concern.

Taekwoon seemed to fall under Hongbin’s spell again as soon as the illbred had looked him in the eyes, shaking his head as a magnetic force seemed to pull him closer to the other. Hongbin smiled gleefully at Taekwoon’s confirmation, the smile then morphing into more of an alluring smirk as he leaned in close to Taekwoon’s ear, his breath ghosting across the virtuian’s skin as he whispered to him.

“Well then little lion boy, do you want me to be nice to you or do you want what I want?”

Taekwoon’s pupils dilated as he started thinking about what could possibly happen if he agreed to either, but then remembered what he had came to the outer city for in the first place. He wanted to experience it. True familiarizing. He wanted everything.

“I… I want what you want.” Taekwoon said, trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice.

“Really?” Hongbin asked, seeming like he was legitimately surprised by Taekwoon’s decision, “you… sure you want to let me lead?”

Taekwoon nodded.

Hongbin then connected his lips with Taekwoon's, the virtuian being so surprised and mystified by the new feeling that he didn’t even notice that Hongbin was stripping him naked as they kissed. Taekwoon felt his cheeks turning bright red when he did realize though, feeling so exposed, too exposed in front of the other. He let it continue though, feeling Hongbin gently push him down on the bed, the sheets feeling coarse and stiff under his bare back. Hongbin then separated their lips, Taekwoon nearly whining at the loss.

“Are you… do you… want to take off the gloves yet?” Hongbin asked, nodding to Taekwoon’s still gloved hands sprawled out on the bed sheets.

Taekwoon unthinkingly nodded, quickly taking off his gloves… and he couldn’t help but to run his hands down Hongbin’s arms as soon as he did. They both gasped at the sensation, Hongbin’s pupils visibly dilating at the feeling of the energy fusing into his own skin, and Taekwoon feeling the light headed, floaty feeling that was some of his energy leaving him.

It felt amazing.

Hongbin eventually found the strength within him to push himself away from Taekwoon, breaking the energy pathway. He then stood up, Taekwoon sitting up in response and looked at him in confusion, wondering just what he was doing. His question was answered when Hongbin completely stripped down though, Taekwoon’s surprised eyes observing every inch of the illbred’s beautiful body. He then leaned down, Taekwoon growing confused again as he saw hongbin pulling a box out from under the bed with his foot.

"are you alright with this stuff? I’m into some- well, yeah." he asked, looking to Taekwoon to confirm that was still up for this, "if it gets to be too much you can tell me to stop."

Taekwoon didn’t say anything, but nodded enthusiastically. He was ready for this. He wanted this. He wanted this so badly.

"then your wish is granted." Hongbin said, leaning down to find something in the box.

Hongbin eventually pulled out a blindfold, wrapping it around Taekwoon's eyes before he did anything else. He then firmly pulled him by the shoulders, Taekwoon being surprised by his roughness, and lead him into another spot in the room. He wasn't hesitant because he didn't trust Hongbin, after all why wouldn't he trust the other? He seemed kind enough, and usually kind people were trustworthy ones, right? No... he was hesitant because this was, well, very new and he didn't know what Hongbin was planning for him, though he figured that it would end with both of them being pleasured while familiarizing. Taekwoon was shoved down into a chair, just as quickly being bound to the arms of it with some sort of coarse material, most likely rope. He allowed the binds to happen and didn't attempt to fight against them too much, although he was quite confused by this, as didn’t Hongbin want him to touch him? But… Taekwoon chose not to ask why he did this, figuring there was a reason. Hongbin then took no hesitation in slipping his hand into the gap between Taekwoon's pale thighs, starting to rub the other's already surprisingly hard member, waiting for a reaction.

As soon as Taekwoon felt the others hands on him he began to shiver, letting out small moans as he did so, which he immediately tried to contain- well, you couldn’t blame him though could you? Those sounds were just so… dirty.

"You don't need to contain yourself Taek..." Hongbin murmured to Taekwoon, the other nodding in compliance.

Hongbin took his hands away from Taekwoon’s area, Taekwoon whining at the loss, but Hongbin very much so made up for it, instead sitting on Taekwon's lap and grinded on him as he slowly slid his other hand behind Taekwoon's back, finding his backside and beginning to- stroke him… from the inside.

Taekwoon finally let all of his dirty sounds out, giving up on trying to contain the noises as it was basically impossible to hold them back when Hongbin was doing things like this to his body. He could feel his fingers digging into the arms of the chair as he leaned his head back, soft mewling moans escaping his lips.

"H-Hongbin-" he moaned out as his back arched, the pleasure he was receiving just as torturous as it was amazing, as he felt like some part of this was dreadfully incomplete.  
Taekwoon also tried to move his hips in sync with Hongbin’s, though failed at doing so, as being tied up made it difficult- but also, being sat on made it quite a bit more difficult as well.  
"I know... Be patient baby..." Hongbin murmured into Taekwoon’s ear, a few low moans escaping him as well and flowing right into Taekwoon’s ear, feeling like melted chocolate, "I just want to do one more thing..."

Hongbin then removed his hand from Taekwoon’s inside, Taekwoon whining once again at the loss. Then Hongbin got off of Taekwoon, the virtuous feeling the illbred running his hands down the his chest, separating Taekwoon's legs as Taekwoon felt the other crawl between them.

Taekwoon gasped when he felt something warm and wet around his part, guessing it was Hongbin’s lips. Taekwoon moaned again, quite loudly at that, his hips suddenly bucking upwards into Hongbin’s mouth as the other started to move up and down. The blindfold seemed to amplify every bit of pleasure that he received as his imagination pictures how Hongbin may look at that moment. He now wanted nothing more than for this teasing of sorts to end as it grew more torturous the closer he seemed to get to his peak.

Suddenly, Hongbin removed his mouth from the other's throbbing part, and Taekwoon suddenly felt the sensation of his sore arms being untied from the chair.

“It’s not over is… is it…?” Taekwoon asked, panting, his question being nonverbally answered as he felt Hongbin’s hands on him again and his back being slammed roughly against the wall.

Taekwoon was already painfully throbbing for the other, but this made it all even worse.

“I’m going to enter you, alright?” Hongbin huskily told Taekwoon, his voice low and commanding.

Taekwoon nodded, then suddenly feeling the sensation of something entering him, but this time it was much bigger than a finger. He turned into a moaning mess as he was thrusted into and could barely register anything else the other said, his hands raising on instinct and clawing down Hongbin’s back.

"you aren't... Allowed to cum until I say you can..." he said through his moans, which had now become a lot heavier and louder, probably as a result of the energy pathway being reopened.

With every thrust, Hongbin's moans became more and more... dirty... then before- well, if that was possible. It seemed like as they started to get louder, they seemed to be pushing Taekwoon closer towards the edge. Taekwoon soon felt a weakness in his knees with Hongbin’s continuous thrusting and the pleasure given to him. He knew what the other wanted, and really wanted to hold out for Hongbin… but he just couldn't take it anymore. So, he begged to be allowed to release that night, even if he did enjoy being denied a bit.

Taekwoon felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulders, and hoped that was a transmitted answer of yes. Taekwoon could barely hold it together as it was, so when he felt the squeeze of his shoulders, he released at Hongbin’s touch, shuddering lightly as he let out a deep moan and felt himself tighten around Hongbin's part.

Hongbin didn't seem to last for much longer either, reaching his peak and then releasing into Taekwoon, then audibly tried to catch his breath as he separated from Taekwoon. Taekwoon though, pulled Hongbin back in before he could fully move away from him, though grew too embarrassed to explain why he did so and just hoped the other would understand as he wraps the others arms around him in a tight embrace, leaning all of his weight against the other, too weak to stand now. He had… gotten quite weak from all that. Taekwoon relaxed when Hongbin didn't try to leave again, so he leaned against the other as he kissed Hongbin's cheeks, though he had difficulty finding it as he was still blindfolded. He didn’t know why but he had a new warm fuzzy feeling in his chest… was this… love?

Taekwoon heard a small chortle from Hongbin as his blindfold was gently taken off. Taekwoon’s eyes then adjusted to the darkness of the room, and he was met with a sight that he never thought he would see.

Hongbin was indeed staring back at him, but he now had ash-blue hair, and his gaze was sadder and colder, as cold as a knife. A knife through Taekwoon’s heart, specifically. He wasn’t an idiot. Especially as he caught his reflection in the window.

His hair was not the soft silver it once was- no- no now it was an inky black. Hongbin had just wanted him for his appeallei. He should have known he should have known he should have known-

He was then tossed to the ground like he was nothing, and Taekwoon was too weak to even move as he saw Hongbin dressing in his clothes, his clothes that Taekwoon had worn here, and giving Taekwoon one last look and a few words before he left.

“I really do feel kinda sorry about this Taekwoon… you were really cute… I… I’m sorry. I had to you need to understand this… The slums are hell… so much hell… If I can come back for you someday I will…” Hongbin apologized, leaving clearly empty promises, and Taekwoon could have sworn he saw a tear streak it’s way down hongbin’s face right as the door closed.

Taekwoon started to cry as he heard the other’s steps start to fade away, left alone, bare and exposed, in a world that wasn’t his own. Maybe it would be better if he had died during familiarizing... 

Taekwoon then crawled over to the window, and used the ledge as a hold to pull himself up to look out of it. He saw Hongbin, his head of ash-blue hair now separating him from everyone else, walk out of the building, and gave it one last look. Their eyes locked for the last time, Taekwoon seeing a glint of regret in Hongbin’s as he proved his suspicions correct as he spotted the tears running down the other’s cheeks.

Hongbin then turned back around and began determinedly walking towards the city Taekwoon was now exiled from, snowflakes starting to fall down on the other side of the glass.

Taekwoon had always hated snow.

**Author's Note:**

> "a world where magic is acquired through one's (romantic or otherwise) interactions with others, how does antagonist hongbin gain his power?"


End file.
